dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Te Amo
Te Amo (translated as I Love You) is the 23rd episode of Dora the Explorer in season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Señor Burro (debut) *King Bobo (debut) *Queen Maria (debut) *El Mago (debut) *La Lechuza (debut) Summary El Mago, an evil magician, turns the royal couple King Popo and Queen Maria into mountains. It is up to Dora and Boots to break the spell to save them. Recap Dora was going to read a story called "Te Amo" to Boots. "Te Amo" was the Spanish phrase for "I love you". Dora gets out the book from Backpack. It was a blue book with a small red heart on the front of the cover. As Dora started reading, there was a king & queen who loved each other very much. Everyday, they told each other, "Te Amo". One day a mean magician named El Mago appeared and he didn't like the way King Popo and Queen Maria were having fun and being happy. So, he made the King and Queen be far apart. But King Popo & Queen Maria loved each other so much that they walked over the whole world until they got back together. When El Mago saw that King Popo and Queen Maria were back together, he was very angry and didn't like it one bit. So, El Mago casted a spell on King Popo & Queen Maria turning them into mountains. The only way that King Popo & Queen Maria will turn back to normal is if El Mago's spell is broken. The story said that "Two true friends, two true heroes must climb up the mountains and say Te Amo". Dora & Boots jumped into the book so that they can break the spell and bring King Popo and Queen Maria back together. Map says that they had to go across a bridge with only one railing on the left, over some rocks to get to the King Popo & Queen Maria mountains. Map also says that they should watch out for El Mago. As Dora & Boots approached the bridge, El Mago used his magic wand and broke some pieces off of the bridge. There were 5 broken pieces and they matched each broken piece to its correspoinding gap and in no time, the bridge was fixed and Dora & Boots immediately crossed the bridge to the other side. As Dora & Boots continued their adventure to break the spell, they come up to a donkey named Señor Burro. El Mago put a spell on Señor Burro, making him fall to pieces, but they found the correct parts. They put back the donkey ears, the donkey feet and pinned the donkey tail back on Señor Burro and the spell was broken. Señor Burro offered Dora & Boots a ride on his back. Then, they got to the rocks. Boots picks up two rocks that were different sizes. He had a big rock in his right hand and a little rock on his left hand. "Grande" is Spanish for "Big" and "Pequeña" was Spanish for "Little". Suddenly, Dora & Boots saw El Mago and he used his magic wand to make a great big maze of rocks. Dora & Boots got separated but Dora was still on Señor Burro's back. Dora & Señor Burro had to make their way through the maze of rocks. Dora & Señor Burro took the path the big rocks, next they took the path with the little rocks and finally they took the path with the big rocks and Boots got back together with Dora. Dora & Boots thanked Señor Burro for the ride. And they were so close to break the spell so that King Popo & Queen Maria will come back together. All they had to do is go to the King Popo & queen Maria mountains to do it. But La Lechuza (Spanish for "the owl") told Dora & Boots that they had to be quiet because El Mago was sleeping. So, they sang a song to the tune "Frere Jacques" in Spanish as they tiptoed past El Mago without waking him up. After that, Dora & Boots made it to the mountains. The owl told Dora & Boots "Buena Suerte" which is Spanish for "Good Luck". Boots marched the King Popo mountain while Dora marched the Queen Maria mountain and they had to shout out to each other "Te Amo" really, really loud to break the spell. As El Mago marched up the Queen Maria mountain, they had to break the spell fast before he tried to stopped them. Dora & Boots cupped their hands around their mouths and shouted out "Te Amo", and again louder, even louder, and then screamed "Te Amo" as loud as they could once more and the spell was broken. King Popo & Queen Maria were back together. They also realized that the falling rocks broke El Mago's magic wand and was told that he can't do bad things anymore. King Popo & Queen Maria thought Dora & Boots were two true heroes and Queen Maria gave Boots a kiss on the cheek. And that is how Dora & Boots broke the spell and brought King Popo & Queen Maria back together. Song La Lechuza Places in episode #Bridge #Rocks #King Popo & Queen Maria Mountains Trivia *This is the 1st English speaking episode with a Spanish title. "Te Amo" means "I love you" in Spanish. *This is the 2nd episode where Dora & Boots had to jump into a book to start the adventure. *This is the first episode in which Swiper doesn't appear at all. *Map warns Dora & Boots who reminds the viewer at home to watch out for El Mago on their adventure. *This episode could air whenever it's Valentine's Day, but they aired in May 2001. *This is the 23rd episode of the show. *Tina Kugler does not appear in the storyboard artist and unlisted in the credits. *This episode was directed by George Chialtas. *Benny, Tico, Isa and Swiper don't appear in this episode and unlisted in the credits, instead, El Mago takes Swiper's place as the antagonist. *This is the second episode Boots gets mad when El Mago breaks the pieces of the bridge apart, he first got mad in Choo-Choo!. *When El Mago breaks the pieces of the bridge apart, he's technically almost saying exactly what Swiper says but he's saying "you'll never reach the mountains now" and laughs after that differently but he doesn't say "you're too late" before that. Goofs *At the beginning of the credits, Map is blue. **This also occurred in "Treasure Island" and "Little Star". See also Te Amo/Credits Gallery Te Amo.png el mago.jpg MV5BMjMxMjQyNzIyMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDIzNjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg|"The spell is broken". king bobo and queen maria.png|"Now you can't do bad things anymore". Queen Maria tells El Mago. Character Find Baby Blue Bird Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:2001 Category:Spanish Episode Titles Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes that Swiper is absent Category:Episodes where Dora and Boots jumped into a book Category:Episodes that Benny, Tico, and Isa are absent Category:Shushing